When a girl got tremendously hurt a BADE flick
by LizGilliesFan
Summary: jade/beck bade flick. jade gets sick


A Bade story. Takes place now, with T. Vega.

Jade woke up, showered, got dressed and realized it was, it was… November 2nd!

Her beloved 17th birthday was finally here! She did her daily ritual: put her shoes

on. Today she had decided to wear a purple thin-sleeved dress with red combat

boots. She knew Beck loved her boots. And she especially didn't wear black

clothing. She put the necklace that Beck gave her on.

She brushed her hair. And she threw her daily arrow at Tori Vega's picture. She

said a prayer "Lord may not let Tori ruin my 17th birthday. She may not flirt or do

anything with Beck. Please listen, my Lord." She then waited. It was already 8:30.

Beck hadn't called yet! "What!" She thought. "How come Beck hasn't called!

Oh my Lord if he is with Tori, I swear I'll…" Her dad said happy birthday to her and

then he went to work. Hours passed and passed.

Then at, like, 6:00, her dad said "Jade, Beck is on the door. He wants you to…" "BECK!" Jade interrupted didn't even let her dad finish, she

was too exited to even breathe. She ran into

him and jumped up to him. He spun her around. He didn't even notice she was

carrying a knife in her heavy bag. She carried it just in case Tori was there. And

she was! Oh my Lord this was a bad thing to happen on Jade's own birthday. She

was on the FRONT seat of Beck's car! Aww, why her !" Tori said, disgusted to see

Jade and her scars in her arms. "Because she is **my girl, **Vega, get used to that.

Jade wanted to laugh. They went to a party at Hollywood Arts Beck had planned.

Everyone was there. Except Sinjin and his friends, which Jade obviously hated, so

Beck didn't tell them to go. It was amazing! Then, at 8:30, there were fireworks.

(Tori had switched the package without Beck knowing to one that made "Beck and

Tori forever" at the end instead of what Beck planned that was "For my true love,

Jadelyn, the girl with the combat boots I fell in love with 2 years ago." When those

fireworks came, Jade saw what she saw. Beck saw it and Tori just smiled at him.

Jade ran away, entered the school, and stayed there staring at the inside of her

locker. All these pictures with Beck, she had there. She started crying. Meanwhile,

Beck was saying "You worthless bitch! Jadelyn West is my girl! My loved one!

Everything I ever want and need! How could you do that!"

"Beck, Beck, wait don't go!"- Tori spat, acting more and more like the idiotic snob

she's always been. Beck left. He went to his house. There was someone screaming

inside his RV. He opened the door. Jade was there, on the floor, crying hopelessly

and screaming. "JADELYN WEST!" He screamed, with all his gut. She had a huge

cut on her leg bleeding galloons of blood. He ran towards her. "why did you do that,

you promised you will never cut yourself ever again since that day with Tori! This is

serious! Let me help you." He grabbed a large towel and put it over his leg. He

didn't let her even talk. "I am taking you to a hospital, Jade! You have lost a lot of

blood!" He carried her on his arms. She had fainted. He thought she had because of

all the blood she had lost. And that was it exactly. They had to put her on

emergency treatment. They had to transplant her leg! A few hours later, at like

12:30pm, Beck went to see her. She was waiting for him. He sat down and said

"Jade, you okay." She knew she had to spat the truth to him someday. And that

was the day. "No, I don't know, Beck, I… just… don't…remember…" Jade tried to

say between pauses. "Remember what, my Jadelyn." Beck said softly holding her

white, cold hand and touching her hair softly. "When was the last time you even

thought… of… me." Jade spat, but in a sweet tone . "What do you mean, Jade."

He said. "I mean…when you first saw Tori…did you forget…you had…me? Did you

suddenly…thought I was…mean? Did you…stopped…loving me?" Jade asked to Beck

the biggest questions she'd ever asked him in a long time. Beck shocked and

analyzed the questions in his blind mind. After some time he said started "Jade,

why would you think those things! I never thought Tori was…anything but a friend.

It's different with you. That thing tonight was a mistake. The big ending firework

was supposed to say "For my true love, Jadelyn, the girl with the combat boots I

fell in love with 2 years ago." That is what it was. Tori admitted it was her fault and

said she liked me, and she hated you. But with you, it's different. I **liked **her as a

**friend**, but after tonight, I hate her. And Jade I really know and realized I don't

show it much, but I…**I love you, Jade! Please never forget that! I love you **

**more than anything and anyone. You are my girl! The girl with the combat **

**boots I fell in love with.**" Beck finished his big love speech to Jade.

Jade sit up and collapsed into his chest. The necklaces united and shined. "I am

sorry for…forgetting that…it's just…" Jade started to say but Beck hugged her into

his chest and kissed her forehead. "I love you and I will always, Jadelyn, never

forget that." Beck said softly and said "goodnight my loved one. Happy 17th

birthday." He gave her a picture of them two in 7th grade. He touched her shoulder,

kissed her and said "Remember, I love you, my Jadelyn West." That left Jade

amazed and in love. She felt glad to have Beck as her love.


End file.
